I Want You
by Anexsis Hirotomi
Summary: Songfic: Haunted. A lonely night. When Intgera is alone in her office she get's a visitor.


Disclaimer: I own the series Hellsing and I own the song Haunted. I also own a huge mansion in England and I have my very own Vampire servant. Now if you believe me then YOU should be the one to get sued. 

I Want You/ Haunted

'I want you'

Alucard had shown up in Integra's office and said that to her. At first she had scoffed at him. Thinking it only to be another of his mind games, and returned to her paper work.

'I want you' He had said it again, only this time as a whisper in her ear. She could feel a shiver go down her spine. Shaking it off she turned to the vampire.

'Enough with your games Alucard. Now leave. If you can't see, I have work to do .' Once again she turned to her work.

I want you she could hear his voice echo in her head. 'That's it!' Integra stood up and pulled out her gun. 'Leave. Now.' She aimed the gun at Alucard's head.

Before Integra could blink, he disappeared. She felt his arms encircle her from behind. Pulling her into an embrace. She could feel his tongue on her neck and this time when he whispered, it shook her to her very soul. 'I want you.'

Taking advantage of Integra's current state of shock Alucard turned her around and looked deeply into her eyes. 'I want you.' He then lowered is face and pressed his lips to hers and madly kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth to dance with the Hellsing's own.

Integra started to struggle so he placed his hand on the back of her head, his gloved fingers entangling themselves in her platinum hair as he held her head in place. Slowly Integra stopped struggling. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Lost in the moment Integra wrapped her arms around Alucard's own waist and pulled him closer, moving her hands up and down his back.

After a time Alucard abandoned Integra's mouth. Believing that the young Heiress needed to breath, and nuzzled her neck. Allowing his tongue to once again trail along it.  
He could feel her pulse as it quickened. Suddenly the realization of what was going on,  
dawned on Integra and she pulled away with every ounce of strength she had.

'Wh...what are you doing..?' Integra demanded. Her face flushed and her fists now shaking with the rest of her. Alucard simply disappeared. His words whispering in her ear 'I want you.'

Integra hastily turned around. But Alucard was nowhere to be seen. Only his words remained.

Long after, Integra paced back and forth in her office. Her thoughts dwelling on what had happened. Her work long forgotten. She could still feel his tongue on her neck and his lips on hers. Once again she tried to sort out what had happened. 'He was just trying to show me how easily he could get to my neck' she told herself. 'And like a fool I let him'  
She mentally kicked herself. 'How could I be so stupid! If it weren't for the seal'  
Alucard had power. And she had seen what that power could do and even though it protected her she feared it.

'But the way he kissed me.' Integra caught herself thinking about the kiss. How she had,  
for once in her life felt complete, and not an empty shell. 'Could it be that I'

Long lost words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

(I know your still there)

Watching me

Wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you

Loving you

I wont let you pull me down

Alucard stood outside Integra's office window. Watching her pace back and forth. The thought of her and what had happened still fresh in his mind. The taste of her mouth and the softness of her neck. He had sworn to protect the heir of the Hellsing family. But now how was he going to protect her from himself.

Haunting you I can smell you alive

Your heart pounding in my head

Integra walked up to window, opened it and looked outside. Her head still swimming with thoughts. She had hoped the fresh air would help her clear her head of her servant but to no avail. No matter how hard she tried her thoughts kept returning to the dark vampire. His touch, his smell, the way he always was there for her. How he saved her from her Uncle and the way he held her in his arms.

Integra looked up at the moon 'Please God, don't tell me I love him'

Watching me

Wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Saving me

Raping me

Watching me

Watching me

Wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you

Loving you

I wont let you pull me down

Well. Now that was odd. This is the first time I was able to write a fic and not turn it into a novel. So to say the least it's the first time I was able to actually able to finish a fic in one night. Actually it's the first time I ever finished a fic... period...sad. Hopefully I can get this other fic on here that my friend and I thought of. It's all about how Integra tries to quit smoking and how it's hazardous to Pip's health. So until then...

JA-NE!  
-Anexsis


End file.
